Say Yes
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Questions were asked that night, but no one was prepared for the morning.


**So, I had a bit of inspiration at one point in time and totally wrote this. It was longer on the iPad, I swear! But I was writing this on Halloween, but then left it somewhere, then picked it up again, and it is functional and read-able now. **

**Also, this story is gifted to my friend Josh, who won the competition to see who could do better on their math Midterm. It wasn't just him and I though, there were two other people. **

* * *

"I'm not too sure about this" I said, tugging on the the of my short, purple dress. Tony smiled and adjusted his orange scarf.  
"It will be just fine. Who wouldn't trust me?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
"Good point." Tony held the passenger door to his fancy car open for me. Soon we were zooming down busy streets, bright lights and big dreams surrounding us. It was hard to believe that at one point I was on the outside looking in, but now I'm one of the people who my old self gawked at.  
"I thought you said we were just going to a little party."  
"We are, darling." I looked around, sure that I had counted more movie stars and lingerie models than I cared to admit.

The baseline to the dance song playing in the club was pulsating through the building, acting as a tempo for us to walk. Across the street, storefronts were lit up with fake ghosts and pumpkins adorning the displays. Tony lead me down the red carpet that was the only way to the party. There were paparazzi taking pictures of everyone, taking notes, and sipping their black coffee, knowing that they would have to be up all night. Some of them were obviously just there, tired of eating dog food and wanting to do something with their degree in Journalism. When Tony and I stepped onto the carpet, we were greeted by many flashing lights.  
"Is it true that you and Virginia 'Pepper' Potts are dating?"  
"When is the wedding?"  
"Are you pregnant?" I did what my mother taught me to do so well, to keep my mouth shut and my head held high, no matter how shocked I was. That way they would have nothing to say to me, nothing to say about me, and that's how I wanted it to be. Tony, on the other hand, wanted to make sure my email was the busiest place on the internet.  
"Yes, undecided, and no. Last I checked men couldn't get pregnant. But imagine a world with gay abortions for me." Before I could ask him about a wedding date being undecided, he grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently as we beelined for the entrance. I was always impressed that Tony could go basically anywhere and be admitted entrance, whether it be a club or the secret laboratories of SHIELD, even though Fury didn't like it when he came to visit.  
Inside, it was a mess of darkness, broken up by the bright lights. The bar was packed, spilled alcohol no doubt making the floor sticky. Lots of flesh was exposed, making me feel over dressed for such an occasion. But then again, I wasn't in any mood to argue with Tony when he gave my costume. That, and I was sure we were just going to a small get together with the hundreds of SHIELD agents.  
"Let's dance."

Tony and I joined in with the crowd of jumping, swaying swarm of people. I was trying to stay as close to Tony as I could, trying to remain semi-professional. I had loved Halloween when I was younger, loving to dress up. But then I got older, and found that none of the costumes that were available for me were something that I liked. Tony must have known this, because he was definitely thinking of me when he put together our Fred and Daphne costumes.  
Hours passed, and soon we dragged each other off the floor. We were always connected, not leaving each other's side. I had expected him to leave me for the girl with more skin showing, that being his natural response to almost anything. But instead he stayed close, giving me a sense of security. Sliding into one of the booths lining the wall, I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
"What time is it?"  
"Not time to go home." Chasing down his words with was whatever was in his cup. It didn't smell alcoholic, but it was clear so it all honest it could be anything.  
"But we've got a busy day tomorrow. And my feet hurt."  
"Sounds like you need a drink."  
"I don't need a drink. I need a nap." He smiled, looking down at his hands, then catching my gaze. It took a lot of restraint to stop me from kissing him.  
"You just need a drink, trust me." Tony walked up to the bar to get me a drink, despite the fact I didn't need one. But it was even scarier that he left me alone in a booth in a strange place. Not that I wasn't able to handle myself, I just craved the touch of his skin against mine, a glance into his dark eyes. When he returned, I drank the drink he gave me at his request. Whatever it was, it was probably going to end up with me telling Tony things he shouldn't know.

Hours passed, and eventually we were being kicked out of the club because it was closing time. The paparazzi were still there, resting their eyes between long sips of their coffee. We had just gotten out of the door, my headband slightly askew from the rest of the dancing we had done. There were no slow dances played, but Tony and I rocked back and forth. It was hard to think, and I was probably going to regret it all in the morning.

"Tonight was fun. Let's do this again next week." I said, concentrating on getting into the fancy car. Someone was driving it for us again, so Tony helped me in like a gentleman, not sneaking a feel or being gross about it. As soon as we both were settled and the car slid forward, Tony took my face in his hands and passionately kissed me.

I had always wanted this to happen, but had been much too chicken to do anything, and was slowly getting impatient. I understood one week of dating, but after a month or so I was close to signing Tony up for a mental evaluation because I was afraid he had forgotten who he was. Now I understood though, he was being careful with me. Did he really love me as much as I love him? His lips were warm and inviting, lost like a drug. Hands wrapped around me, holding me close to him. I'm sure to anyone else we looked like two idiots gnawing each other's face off, but in my head it looked sweet and romantic.

The car pulled into the garage of the Stark Tower, and Tony carried me up to his room. I was a little tired, but sat on the bed, longing to feel his hands on my back, his lips pressed to mine. Instead he rummaged through his closet, bringing out a little black box and kneeling down in front if me.

"Pepper Potts, I," he stammered nervously, "I really love you. More than myself. Marry me?" For the first time in Tony's life, he was asking for something, and I knew he truly did love me with his whole heart of he loved me more than himself. A blush was blossoming on each of my cheeks like a red flower. I laughed as a thousand thoughts flew through my head.  
"I was expecting your proposal to be more unconventional. Maybe a few thousand feet in the air, maybe less politely, and possibly a little earlier." He looked at me, the timid and scared expression on his face smoothing back into the Tony I had fallen in love with.  
"Had to make sure. So is that a yes, or should I try again next week?" Tony asked. Now I wasn't sure what to say. I loved him, but I wasn't sure. Would I ever love someone as much as him? Could I spend the rest of my life with him? As much as I had fantasized about waking up next to him in the morning, did I really want that to happen?  
"Yes," I whispered, my voice cracking and a loose tear running down my cheek. He slid the ring onto my finger, a pretty little thing that sparkled like Tony's eyes when he laughed or did something bad.

"I love you too, you know. Way more than I'll let you believe." I whispered in his ear as we both cuddled on his bed. We fell asleep like that, intertwined with each other. My head on his chest, his hands on my back. It was seemingly perfect.

The last thing we both heard was a crash. I felt pain swallowing my body whole, and smelled smoke in the air like a toxic perfume. Tony pulled me closer to him, saying that everything would be all right. There was something sticky on my face, as well as Tony's lips pressed against my forehead, his cheeks felt as if they were covered in tears. My eyes tried to open, but I would only see slivers of orange and grey. There was no texture to the colors, but the orange meant heat, the grey meant it would stink. I couldn't feel my toes. I felt my head bob up and down as Tony ran with my body. Then everything faded into a peaceful shade of black.


End file.
